Herman Granger's Life as He Knows It
by johnson3051
Summary: Herman Granger is in love with Draca Malfoy, but he, for the life of himself, can't figure out why. She has never shown one iota of interest in him except to make fun of his reading habits and tease him about his  non-existent  sex life. Until now.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Herman Granger sighed and rubbed his hand over his eyes.

He reached over and picked up his quill to continue his Potions essay, but he just couldn't concentrate. It seemed that more and more lately all he could think about was her; her long flowing golden hair, her mercurial grey eyes, and her beautifully feminine curves.

Draca Malfoy was his dream come to life.

But…unfortunately he was definitely not hers. All she ever did was sneer at him and talk down to him, calling him Bookworm Granger, and making fun of the fact that he was still a virgin.

He could literally kill Harry for that one.

No one would have been any the wiser if it hadn't been for Harry exclaiming loudly in the middle of the great hall, "MERLIN, HERMAN! YOU'RE STILL A VIRGIN?"

Herman groaned just thinking about it.

It had been horrifying.

There had been about three seconds of dead silence, followed by the entire student body laughing uproariously and pointing at him. All the while, Harry had been muttering apologies, but that didn't change the fact that now everyone at Hogwarts knew he was a virgin.

Criminy.

He just wanted to save it for someone special.

Someone who loved him as much as he loved them.

Someone like Draca Malfoy.

Except that she didn't.

Love him like he loved her that is.

In fact, he was fairly certain that she despised him. She may not come right out and say it, but actions speak louder than words, and her actions screamed that she despised him.

Well, that and all her sneering.

Herman threw his quill back down on the table and gave up. There was no way he would finish this essay tonight. He packed up his bag and exited the library heading for the Gryffindor common room. It was getting late anyway, and he would have plenty of time to finish his essay later. After all, it wasn't due until next week and he was almost finished as it was.

The corridors were mostly empty at this time of night. Only a few students were still out and about, and most of the ones that _were_ out and about were prefects starting their nightly rounds.

As Head Boy he was required to help schedule the prefects for rounds, but, luckily, the Head Boy and Head Girl weren't required to assist in the completing of rounds, unless one of the other prefects called off for some reason.

Ugh.

There he was thinking of her again.

The Head Girl. Draca Malfoy.

He sighed again as he stopped in front of the Fat Lady Potrait.

"Password?"

"Guddyroot." Herman muttered, and the portrait swung open to reveal a mostly empty Gryffindor common room.

Only a few of the older students were still lingering about, including Harry and Ron, who had been waiting for him to return from the library before retiring for the night.

"You finish your essay yet, Herman? I need time to copy it before next Wednesday." Ron jokingly said as the three of them made their way towards the boy's dormitories.

Herman shook his head and lobed a punch at Ron's shoulder. "No copying this time Weasley." He said. "Snape threatened to make the whole class use only enchanted non-cheating quills for the rest of the quarter if he even _suspected_ that anyone copied."

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. I was there." Ron groaned. "How am I supposed to write a 14 inch essay on stinking dreamless sleep potion without copying? I have to copy. Snape _knows_ this. He's never said anything about it before!"

"That's probably why he's being so strict about it this time." Herman laughed. "He wants to see you squirm."

Harry patted Ron's back trying not to laugh. "I'm sure you'll think of something Ron old boy."

Ron grimaced and shook his head dejectedly.

"Yeah, Ron," Herman said as he reached the Head Boy's dormitory door. "You could always go grovel to Snape."

Ron lunged at Herman, but Herman slipped inside his door and slammed it in Ron's face before Ron could grab him.

"You're dead, Granger!" Ron yelled through the door. "You can't hide in there forever."

Herman laughed as he pulled on his pajamas and slipped into his bed.

**Author's Note:** Please review and let me know what you think of this idea. All reviews are welcome. Feel free to correct me on any mistakes that I may have made.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Although my updates will normally be pretty short, I'm going to try to keep them coming regularly so you won't have to wait long for the next bit.

**Chapter Two**

_Dear Draca,_

_Your father and I have arranged a meeting with The Notts this coming Saturday to discuss the prospect of a possible match between yourself and Theodore. As you know, the Notts come from a long line of pureblooded aristocrats, and a match with their oldest son Theodore would not only be a connection of convenience, due to the immediacy with which it could take place, since, as I understand it, Theodore is already of age, but also a connection that befits your heritage. Please take care to treat Theodore Nott with the utmost care and consideration. If all goes well on Saturday, a marital contract will promptly be signed, and a marriage will be awaiting only your's and Theodore's graduation._

_Your Mother,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Anger swelled in Draca's chest as she read the letter from her mother.

Why must her mother always treat her as if she were no more than a pawn in these ridiculous elitist pureblood games? Didn't her mother realize that her daughter had an opinion too; a heart, feelings, a want to be loved for more than just the connection her family name could offer. The sad thing was that Narcissa probably _didn't_ know. Draca's grandmother had most likely subjected her own daughter to the same treatment that Draca was now receiving. The same royal pureblood treatment that every girl her age was subjected to and suffered through. Draca had just hoped that she could have something more for herself. She had always dreamed of finding her one and only true love. The one man that could love her no matter what. She had always wanted the fairytale, the romance, not some cold contractual agreement arranged by her mother, and enforced by years of tradition and nonsense.

But unfortunately, if her mother, like so many other pureblood mothers, had her way, that's not what Draca would get. A Malfoy daughter would get only what was dictated by societal obligation. The cold, dead, iron grip of an unhappy and unloving marriage, where love was not something made, but forced.

Draca wadded the letter and threw it in the bin where it belonged.

Good riddance to all of it.

To the letter, to tradition, to obligation, and most of all to her parent's plans of a prearranged marriage to Theodore bloody Nott.

Draca would fight this for all that she was worth.

Quickly, and before she could rethink it, she grabbed a quill and scratched out a note to her mother.

_Mother,_

_Thank you for your kind consideration. Theodore Nott would indeed be a good match for the Malfoy family. However, I believe I have found one better suited to_ me.

_Your Daughter,_

_Draca Malfoy_

She quickly sealed the letter, attached it to the leg of the Eagle owl that had delivered her mother's letter, and sent the owl on its way.

Now all Draca had to do was find a person willing to play the part of her lover and her plan, to avoid all things Theodore Nott, would be underway.

"What are you so interested in, mate?"

Herman snapped his eyes back to his plate and shrugged his shoulder in what he hoped was a nonchalant manner. "Nothing. Just…er…checking to see if the Slytherins had more eggs than us. You know, it isn't…uh…fair. If they did, I mean."

Ron rolled his eyes and continued scarffing down his plateful of breakfast meats. " 'ur a wacko." He managed to get around a particularly large mouthful of food.

Harry chortled and glanced over at the Slytherin table. "Doesn't look like they have more…er…_eggs_ than us. Although who could really say for sure. _However_, I do notice that a particular blonde happens to be sitting directly in _front_ of the Slytherin's plate of eggs."

Herman picked up his buttered toast and tossed it at Harry's head. "Can you just drop it? Why would I be looking at her? She hates me."

"I don't know, Herman. Why don't you tell us? You're always looking at her." Harry said, peeling the piece of toast off of his forehead. "Ewww. Look at this! Now I have butter in my fringe!"

Ron started laughing so hard he began choking on his bacon, and Herman had to reach across the table and pound him on the back.

"Merlin, Ron!" Harry said, helping Herman to Heimlich their best friend. "Take it easy!"

"Butter…in…fringe!" Ron grabbed his side and lurched backward off the bench and into a first year Hufflepuff, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

**Author's Note:** Please review. Criticism is always welcome. Feel free to correct any mistakes.


End file.
